


rockstars don't mean anything anymore

by hereticpop



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticpop/pseuds/hereticpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he will catch a glimpse of the other three and he will be amazed with all the light and smoke they can emit</p>
            </blockquote>





	rockstars don't mean anything anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gratiela](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gratiela).



Sometimes he will catch a glimpse of the other three and he will be amazed with all the light and smoke they can emit, on those occasions when they stop being human for the sake of something greater. It’s never like that with Uruha. No matter how much light and smoke and powdered galaxies of stars Uruha emits, he can only see the teenager with an awkward smile. Because that’s the person he loves the most.

When the tears dry, everything comes back to being real again. The higher high, the more it aches to come down. But over the heads of his fellow rockstars busy shedding their skins, shining eyes meet his and someone smiles from the other side of the room. It doesn’t ache at all. The smile is awkward.

All this will go to hell one day, it says. I’ll stay.

Promises don’t mean a thing, but then nothing does and out of all the meaningless things, Reita chooses this one to hold on to.


End file.
